360 Gamer Issue 128
This magazine was priced at £3.99 and released in May 2013. News The Madden Crowd - (36) :Legal feet meet balls His Master's Saviour - (37) :Internet continues to ruin everything. Promise goes pop - (37) :Reboot of Arabian platform hopper denied Push our buttons - (38) :That all online abuse is wrong... Max anarchy - (39) :Two devs enter, one dev leaves Xbox goes Dick Tracy - (39) :Your own wrist is going to call you a fat, lazy bitch. Kids today, eh? - (39) :Gears of War 3 blamed for gruesome throat opening. Time out - (40) :Aliens co-developer closes its doors Liars litigated - (40) :Sega and Gearbox defend 'Work in Progress' footage. In House - 1 page (41) My X Life - 1 page (42) Realtime - 1 page (44) Games Radar - 1 page (45) Previews Madden NFL 25 - 1 page (16) Dark Souls II - Will Johnston - 5 pages (18-22) Saints Row IV - James Artaius - 4 pages (24-27) The Evil Within - Will Johnston - 3 pages (28-30) Arcadia: Capsized - 1 page (43) The Bureau: XCOM Declassified - Will Johnston - 2 pages (46-47) Hellraid - Will Johnston - 2 pages (48-49) Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist - Will Johnston - 2 pages (50-51) State of Decay - Will Johnston - 2 pages (52-53) NHL 14 - Ian Collen - 2 pages (54-55) Castle of Illusion - Ian Collen - 2 pages (56-57) Mars: War Logs - Ian Collen - 2 pages (58-59) Ride to Hell: Retribution - Ian Collen - 2 pages (60-61) Rugby Challenge 2: The Lions Tour Edition - Ian Collen - 2 pages (62-63) Sherlock Holmes: Crimes & Punishments - Ian Collen - 2 pages (64-65) Disney Infinity - Ian Collen - 2 pages (66-67) Deadpool - Ian Collen - 2 pages (68-69) Grand Theft Auto V - Ian Collen - 7 pages (99-105) FIFA 14 - Ian Collen - 4 pages (106-109) Lost Planet 3 - Matt Edwards - 4 pages (110-113) Remember Me - Will Johnston - 3 pages (114-116) Features Watch Dogs - Will Johnston - 10 pages (6-15) Horror's Survival - Matt Edwards - 4 pages (32-35) :Survival-horror used to be about treasuring every single scavenged bullet, but these days it's more about jettisoning your payload like an Apache Gunship. We look at the genre's past and present while pondering its uncertain future... Buyer's Guide - 8 pages (90-97) Parting Shot - Skulls of the Shogun - 1 page (130) Reviews Scores out of ten. Live Life Skyrim succumbs - (118) :Epic RPG retires with arrow/knee wound Clan-on-clan Action - (119) Marketwatch - 1 page (120) :Borderlands 2 - Psycho Pack, Injustice: Gods Among Us - Lobo, Fuse Demo, S.D.G.T. Bribing the rising sun - (121) Your Mag, Online! - 1 page (122) Other Credits Staff Writer :Will Johnston Contributors :Ted Bernhardt, Matt Edwards, Kirsten Kearney Group Art Editor :Claire Trent External Links You should be able to purchase this magazine direct from the publisher in print and/or digital editions. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews